


Meditations

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Fire Nation, Meditation, kind of sad kind of not, more sentimental if anything, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Prompt Request: During a meditation session, Kyoshi meets Rangi's father, Junsik.
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Meditations

**Author's Note:**

> Still alive and slowly moving through my writing to-do list. Here is a prompt request from quite a while ago for ohshyraissa. I'm always here for anything involving Junsik, not going to lie. 
> 
> If you're looking for an update on the progress of RoR: I just busted out the next two chapters but they still need to go through a few rounds of editing. Keep being patient! You will get updates, I promise!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

It had been awkward at first, learning how to meditate. There were moments where Kyoshi couldn’t force herself to unfocus from her thoughts, which in turn locked her out of contacting any past Avatars. When she was able to fully immerse herself though, Kyoshi had communed with Yangchen and Kuruk regularly. She had also called upon Salai with various topics of interest. And the one time she spoke to Szeto, Rangi asked her what felt to be hundreds of questions in admiration. 

The feeling of floating between the solid ground and the spirit world was becoming one of her favorite sensations. It had become a place where she felt lighter than ever. The weight of the world on her shoulders disappeared and she was able to breathe once more.

She stayed there for a while, forcing herself to maintain a stasis between the worlds she bridged together. It was just her, breathing, relaxing in her own void. Something felt different today though. There was a heavy presence in the air that reminded her of when spirits would forcibly pull her forward into the Spirit World.

This one wasn’t beckoning her towards anywhere though. It was still and calm. She opened her eyes to find an apparition slowly forming. It was of a man and the first thing Kyoshi noticed was that his eyes looked strikingly familiar.

His frame was lean but strong, his shoulders held confidently with pride. A signature Fire Nation topknot sat neatly at the top of his head. He looked at her with the kindest expression that she had seen so many times on Rangi. A soft smile made Kyoshi feel instantly at ease.

She was going to take a guess. “Junsik?”

“Yes, Avatar Kyoshi?” He asked.

Kyoshi had to remain calm in order to maintain her suspended state. “How did you get here?”

“You’re meditating in one of the most spiritually charged locations on the island of the Sei’naka Clan. I have been trying my hardest to reach you.” Junsik’s eyes were soft as he spoke.

Kyoshi couldn’t look away. Rangi may have looked like her mother, but she held herself like her father. Their smiles were the same, as well as the furrowed brows filled with warmth and concern. They even wore their hair the same. She now understood what Hei-Ran meant when she stated that her daughter was truly her father’s child. 

“Tell me, how is my Rangi doing?” His gentle voice broke Kyoshi’s thoughts.

Kyoshi smiled. “She is doing well.”

“Is she happy?”

Her thoughts raced through the past few years of strife and sighed. Then, she thought about how much more Rangi smiled now that she had recovered from her nearly mortal wound. And how much more she laughed and joked. “She is happy, but she does have her pain.”

He slowly nodded, as if understanding fully what she meant. “Rangi has always been that way. She is strong-willed and stubborn but tends to carry her heart on her sleeve. Isn’t she beautiful though?”

Kyoshi smiled widely at Junsik. “She’s the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And she has the bravest, kindest soul. Your daughter is simply amazing.”

If apparitions and spirits could cry, Kyoshi was certain that Junsik would be doing just that at this moment. “And Hei-Ran. How is my beautiful wife?”

“She’s had a rough handful of years but she is alive and doing well now,” Kyoshi said. “But, a few of those ailments affected her firebending ability. She’s not as strong as she used to be.”

“Perhaps that is for the best. That woman has been needing to slow down. It will give her some time with Rangi that she never had when our little girl was young. Tell me, has Rangi’s heart settled on anyone yet?” Junsik asked, but the tone in his voice made it seem like he already knew.

Kyoshi paused. “Yes. She and I are together, actually.”

Junsik burst into laughter. “Of course. She is similar to her mother at times, after all. Luckily, she took on most of my traits, like charm and chivalry. Can you imagine if she was exactly like her mother though? This world couldn’t stand it.”

The woman shuttered at even the mere thought of that. “That’s the last thing I want to imagine.”

They smiled at each other, both of them understanding exactly what the other meant. “Well, Kyoshi, my time here is coming to an end and I hope one day in the future we can talk again. I’m glad Rangi found comfort and home in such a magnificent person. Please don’t break her heart, she‘s my only child and will always mean the world to me.” He paused. “One last thing, can you relay a small message to her?”

“Certainly, anything.”

Kyoshi opened her eyes and stared at the woman across from her. “Rangi.”

“Yes, Kyoshi?” She didn’t open her eyes.

“I just spoke with an apparition.” Kyoshi choked on her words. She was trying to piece together what had happened.

“What? Like you spoke with a previous Avatar?” Rangi still hadn’t opened her eyes and stayed completely still, unmoved by Kyoshis’s statement. 

Kyoshi stared at her and noticed the small details that resembled Junsik. “I spoke with your father.”

That made the woman’s eyes snap open. “Don’t lie to me like that.” 

“I’m not lying!” Kyoshi stammered. “He asked how you and your mother were doing. And he asked me to relay a message to you.”

Rangi’s eyes shifted. “Okay, then, what did he say?”

“He asked how the turtleducks were doing, and he said to take good care of your mother. Also, he wanted me to let you know that he misses you and he loves you and he is very proud of his little tiger.” Kyoshi thought the last part was cute. Junsik’s nickname for his daughter had never been mentioned to her. It made her smile. 

The message must have hit Rangi in the heart. Her eyes glossed over and she blinked several times. Her lips twitched as she suppressed what seemed to be an overwhelming tide of emotion. “How did he look when he came to you?”

“He looked at peace,” Kyoshi answered.

Rangi simply looked down at her lap and smiled.


End file.
